Solenoid valves for automotive components have become common place in the industry. The solenoid valves are used to control various hydraulic components such as transmission, clutch, turbocharger, drive line components, and exhaust control components. Typically, solenoid valves have a valve body that is actuated by a solenoid portion which consists of an electromagnetic coil having an armature that moves in response to the application of current to the electromagnetic portion. In the past the valve bodies have been made out of machined metal components. The flow path through the valve body has been defined by forming holes and bores in the metal valve body. The trend in solenoid designs has been to increase their ability through the use of more complex flow paths through the valve body itself. Thus, there is an increased need for more comprehensive fluid passages in the valve body in order to make the solenoid valve more versatile and keep up with the performance demands that exist in the industry. Additionally, suppliers have an interest in being able to manufacture solenoid valves in a more cost effective manner to be able to offer the marketplace a lower cost, higher performance product.